Secret Santa: Beaches and Good News
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 8/9 years after the original. Jack and Ianto take their girls to the beach, and Jack has some news for Ianto.


Secret Santa: Beaches and Good News

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 8/9 years after the original. Jack and Ianto take their girls to the beach, and Jack has some news for Ianto.

**Warning**: Contains mpreg.

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

Jack and Ianto led their two daughters down the steps, heading for the beach. There hadn't been any rift activity for a few days, and Tosh had told them there wouldn't be for the following few, so they had decided to go out as a family. They had asked their children where they wanted to go, and they'd chosen the beach, well Addiena did and Kerenza agreed.

The family found a free spot on the sand, and set up their things. As soon as their backs were turned 6 ½ year old Addiena ran off to the sea.

"Addiena! Wait for me or Tad," Jack shouted, chasing after his eldest daughter. Ianto chuckled and turned his attention to 18 month old Kerenza. She was sat with her purple bucket and spade, filling it up and tipping it, attempting to make a sandcastle like the people on TV did. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in making a small mound. After 5 attempts, Ianto crawled closer to the child and helped her turn it, making a perfect sandcastle.

"Fank you, Taddy… gen pweese...," she asked, hoping her Taddy would help her create more little sand castles. Ianto smiled and kissed her hair. He watched her fill the bucket and then helped her turn it over, creating another flawless sandcastle, alongside the first. The little girl giggled and began filling the bucket again.

After 15 minutes Jack and Addiena came back, soaking wet.

"Tad, I splashed Dad," Addiena giggled, flinging herself at Ianto.

"I can see that," Ianto chuckled, hugging his daughter and looking up at Jack.

"She cheats," Jack stated. Ianto rolled his eyes as Addiena pulled back and looked up at her Dad.

"And I wonder who she gets that from?" Jack huffed, but smiled. He knelt down and closed the gap between himself and his husband, before giving Ianto a loving kiss. Jack pulled back when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned his head to the left and smiled at Kerenza.

"Daddy, make san castle wif me, pweese." Jack grinned and helped her make more sandcastles. Ianto turned to Addiena, who began talking to him about how she had splashed her Dad. After her tale, she said,

"Will you play in the sea with me Tad?"

"Sure cariad." He stood up and followed her to the sea. Jack watched as his husband and eldest daughter played together. If someone had told him 10 years ago that he would be married and have 2 children he wouldn't have believed them. This was the first time he had risked having his heart broken and let himself fall in love completely. Sure, he'd had Lucia, but he had never loved her as much as he loved Ianto, clearly, or he would've passed the vortex on to her. He smiled and looked back at Kerenza. The little girl was trying her best to create more than just mounds from her sandcastle attempts. She huffed and stood up, before toddling off to join her Taddy and sister. Jack followed her, lifting her into his arms as she laughed.

"Down Daddy!" she giggled, as they reached the sea. Jack put her down, but held her hand, not wanting her to get too deep.

"Ianto!" he shouted, trying to make the pair come closer to shore. Ianto spotted them and led Addiena back towards the beach. When Ianto was within his reach, Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him in for kiss. Before the kiss could deepen, the two girls simultaneously splashed their fathers.

"Oy!" Jack cried, splashing them back, only lightly of course, not wanting to drown little Kerenza. However, the little girl just squealed and splashed back as best she could.

Later, while the girls ate their lunch, Jack turned to Ianto and said,

"I need to tell you something…I'm pregnant." Ianto immediately flung his arms around Jack and hugged him. When Ianto sat back again, Jack looked him in the eyes and added, "The thing is… Well… It's twins." Ianto shot up and began pacing in front of his husband, one hand in his hair and the other on his hip.

"Twins?" Jack nodded nervously. "Ok. We can do this. As long as it doesn't make your mood swings even worse than when you had Addiena."

Unfortunately for Ianto, Jack's mood swings for the next nine months were a nightmare. One minute he was fine and the next he was the complete opposite. And to top it all off, he was 2 weeks overdue, so was now getting angrier by the day, saying how much he hated Ianto for putting him through this. Tosh and Owen were worried, they remembered when the Doctor came and said if Jack stopped loving Ianto then the immortality would go, so they'd decided to keep Ianto off the dangerous missions as best they could. They knew, after the pregnancy, that Jack would never forgive himself if Ianto died because of his hormone induced rage.

Finally, Jack was ready to have his C-section. Ianto was watching from the observation deck, with Tosh, and Frankie had the girls, as Jack and Ianto didn't want them to see their Dad being cut open.

An hour later, two healthy babies were sleeping in their parents' arms, as they sat on the couch. Addiena and Kerenza were seated on each end, looking at their new siblings. In Ianto's arms was another little girl, Rebecca, and in Jack's, was the first Harkness-Jones boy, Daniel. When Rebecca had been born first, Jack and Ianto were convinced that the second baby would be a girl also, and were surprised when it wasn't. They did feel a bit sorry for Daniel, having 3 sisters… Ianto felt one was enough, let alone three.

After clearing the med- bay, Owen came up the stairs and turned to the two men,

"That is the last time I deliver any of your children. You've got enough." Jack laughed and Ianto smiled. He wanted more, but not until these 4 were older, especially if he had forever. He leaned over and captured Jack's lips, for a gentle loving kiss.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ianto, and our beautiful family."

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
